Various configurations of concentric or annular slave cylinder clutch release systems are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,051; 4,561,531; and 4,535,106 through 4,585,109 are exemplary of such systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,039 teaches use of an expanding torroidal torque converter instead of an annular clutch, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,449, 4,607,737 and 4,637,505 teach use of a membrane backed piston drive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,702 discloses misalignment compensation features for use with an annular piston-type slave cylinder. None of the foregoing patents teaches the incorporation of main shaft (or transaxle support) bearings in a unitary assembly such as a cartridge. Also known in the prior art is the incorporation of guide tubes for a clutch release bearing with the input shaft support bearing for a transaxle, such as is used in an automobile.